warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossomheart/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :Blossomheart is one of the cats that Twigpaw reminisces about, thinking about how she, Hawkwing, and Violetpaw are her kin, and how she loves finally spending time in the camp with them. She finishes the thought with how when she cannot see their pelts amongst the other cats, she gets a prick of anxiety and wonders where they are, as she cannot lose them again. :After Leafstar comments on how Alderheart seems to like making all the SkyClan cats eat herbs, Blossomheart raises her head and snorts that he says it's supposed to keep their strength up, but he probably just likes watching all their faces as they eat them. :Blossomheart is seen demonstrating a hunting crouch to Finpaw, but looks up when she sees Twigpaw and Violetpaw, giving them a nod. :When Finpaw’s tail gets crushed under a branch, Blossomheart, with the help of her Clanmates, attempt to use a smaller branch as a lever to lift it off the young tom. :Leafstar decides to send a patrol to go to the gorge and search for any missing Clanmates, and Blossomheart joins it, along with Hawkwing, Violetpaw, Rabbitleap, and Molewhisker of ThunderClan. Before they leave, she shares a mouse with Rabbitleap. :Blossomheart crosses a Thunderpath with the rest of the patrol, but Violetpaw freezes and Hawkwing goes back to save her. Monsters on the path crash into each other, and the patrol flees. After being some distance away, Blossomheart remarks she didn’t know monsters attacked each other, and wonders why Twolegs go near them. :Violetpaw mentions that Hawkwing and Blossomheart are growing more and more excited as they near their destination. Blossomheart and Molewhisker compete for the lead of the patrol as they follow the edge of a meadow. When they reach Barley's farm, Blossomheart touches her muzzle to Cherrytail’s cheek, and she, along with Hawkwing and Rabbitleap, exchange news. :Upon reaching the gorge, they reunite with Nettlesplash, Mintfur, and Fidgetpaw. They learn that Frecklewish is being held prisoner by Twolegs and go rescue her. Once Frecklewish escapes, Blossomheart runs after Violetpaw with the rest of the patrol. They then set out back to the lake. :After Violetpaw told him to come, Tree shows up at their temporary den, Blossomheart and Mintfur flank him, unsure if he’s a threat. Tree wants to go to SkyClan with them, and Blossomheart wonders if he can hunt, and adds she isn’t sure Leafstar will be pleased if they bring back a loner. Arriving back to the lake, Blossomheart picks up ShadowClan scent on SkyClan’s territory, stating it’s fresh and everywhere. When they reach camp, they learn ShadowClan has disbanded and joined SkyClan. River of Fire :During a large windstorm, Blossomheart shelters with Violetshine and Sparrowpelt. When a branch falls on the apprentices den, she rushes over to the ruined den in shock. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :When Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, Blossomheart and Sagenose appear from their den, and are joined by their apprentices, Turtlepaw and Kitepaw. As Dewspring draws his training session with Rootpaw to a close, Blossomheart calls to him from the other side of the clearing, asking if he's finished the session and if he would like to go hunting. After Rootpaw catches a large crow, he tells the other apprentices that he was beginning to think he would always disappoint Dewspring. Turtlepaw assures him that most mentors are like that, and he should have heard Blossomheart when she first became her apprentice, Turtlepaw thought she would never do anything right. The Silent Thaw :Her apprentice is now a warrior. Blossomheart attends a secret meeting between the Clans to discuss Bramblestar's behavior. Rootpaw notes how Bramblestar began acting different since he lost a life, and Blossomheart agrees, stating that Leafstar didn't change when she lost a life. Frecklewish glares at her to silence her. In the ''Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Blossompaw is a SkyClan apprentice, alongside her three littermates Duskpaw, Cloudpaw, and Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw mentions her as being more sensible than Duskpaw or Cloudpaw, and not willing to go off on an expedition to get Twoleg food like the other two. :Blossompaw, along with Cloudpaw and Hawkpaw, receive their warrior names. Before the ceremony, she and Cloudpaw stand together at the front of the crowd, excited and nervous at the same time. When asked by Leafstar, Blossompaw's mentor Bouncefire confirms that she is ready to become a warrior, and the Clan leader renames her as Blossomheart. She then sits vigil with Hawkwing. Before it starts, the two exchange whispers about the recent death of their brother, Duskpaw. Blossomheart comments that she misses him and that he should be there as well. The next morning, when the vigil is over, the ginger-and-white she-cat yawns heavily and begins to groom herself. :Blossomheart is chosen to go on the first quest to find the other Clans, along with Billystorm, Waspwhisker, Hawkwing, and Pebblepaw. She is nervous about traveling through Twolegplace, because she believes that Twolegs are bad news, but is overall excited about the quest. Cheerfully, Blossomheart points out how a cloud looks just like a cat with a curly tail. Hawkwing snaps that he doesn't see why she's in such high spirits so soon after Duskpaw's death. Blossomheart, offended, flinches away from the gray tom. Pebblepaw intervenes, saying that she thinks the cloud does look like a cat, and the two friends then pad together for a time. The patrol stops to hunt and Blossomheart chases after a squirrel. She drives it straight towards Pebblepaw, who catches it nicely. :A few days later, as the quest continues, Blossomheart and Pebblepaw walk together and chat. Blossomheart wonders what the other Clan cats would be like, and also if they would be surprised to meet the SkyClan patrol. When the questing cats reach another of Darktail's landmarks, badgers begin to emerge from dens, and the biggest of them heads straight for the ginger-and-white cat. She leaps backwards but slips and falls; the badger lunges for her neck. Hawkwing comes to his sister's aid, trying to fight off the badger for her. Blossomheart, recovered from her fall, launches herself onto the badger's back and claws it. :The big badger eventually manages to dislodge the young warrior, but Blossomheart still is able to deliver a blow to its belly, wounding it. With Billystorm and Waspwhisker injured, Hawkwing, Blossomheart, and Pebblepaw are able to drive away the rest of the badgers. Billystorm soon dies of his injuries, and the four remaining cats head away from the scene of the badger attack, sit vigil for Billystorm, and bury him. With that task done, Waspwhisker asks his three young companions if they are to continue the quest without the senior warrior, and Blossomheart immediately responds that they should. When Hawkwing points out how they don't know where to go anymore, as Darktail's directions had proven inaccurate and led them into the danger of the badger attack, Blossomheart begins to change her mind. She says that she still thinks they should try to find the other Clans, but that it is clear that the current quest has failed. :That night, Hawkwing and Blossomheart hunt for the group, and the she-cat catches a mouse. Pebblepaw, still grieving for her mentor Billystorm, doesn't want to eat any of the fresh-kill the two warriors have caught. Blossomheart urges her friend to eat something, trying to tempt her with the mouse she caught, but Pebblepaw still refuses to eat it, and the ginger-and-white cat sees no point in further argument. When discussing Darktail's false information that the badger set was abandoned, Blossomheart points out that the badgers might have been asleep or out hunting when the rogue cat passed, trying to defend him. The questing cats continue home, and Blossomheart pads alongside Pebblepaw, trying to provide silent support and sympathy for her grieving friend. :The Clan cats return home, and Darktail leads away a second quest to find the other Clans, which ultimately fails as well. While the patrol is gone, the Clans are attacked again by raccoons, and Blossomheart helps to fight them off, but receives a wound from it on her shoulder. She is the first to tell Hawkwing and the rest of the questing cats of the attack when they return, describing it as terrible and informing them that Leafstar lost a life in it. :When Darktail and the rogues attack the gorge and everyone scatters, Blossomheart becomes separated from the rest of her Clanmates. However, she manages to find her way to SkyClan's temporary camp at the nest of Ebonyclaw's Twolegs. When Cherrytail and Cloudmist, also briefly missing, reunite with the Clan at Ebonyclaw's nest, Blossomheart is overjoyed to see her mother and sister again. She licks Cherrytail's ears, stating that she is so glad that the family is all together again and that she and Hawkwing have been so worried about them. :The SkyClan cats decide to go find Barley to ask him which direction the other Clans went in, and days into the journey, Blossomheart goes hunting with Hawkwing and his apprentice, Curlypaw. While Curlypaw rushes ahead to try to look for prey, Blossomheart falls in beside her brother and shares her concerns about the quest. She believes that it's taking longer for them than it should and questions if Bellaleaf and Rileypool really remember the way to Barley's barn. She adds that it's easy enough to follow the river, but that at some point they have to leave it, and that the two young warriors might not know where. She finishes that the SkyClan cats could have already come too far and passed Barley's nest. However, when Bellaleaf and Rileypool inform Leafstar a few moments later that they recognize the jagged cliffs that they are seeing, Blossomheart grows more hopeful that they might actually find Barley and then the other Clans. :The SkyClan cats eventually reach Barley's barn and set off again after the black-and-white loner points them towards where the other Clans went. However, Cherrytail and Cloudmist decide to stay at the barn with Barley. Blossomheart protests that she needs her mother and sister, but accepts their decision and bids farewell to them. :A moon later, with SkyClan still traveling, Blossomheart goes on a hunting patrol with Hawkwing, Curlypaw, Waspwhisker, and Pebbleshine. After a failed attempt to catch a rabbit, Blossomheart tries to stay cheerful, saying that there will be other prey. However, she begins to lose hope as they find no other prey and instead the scents of Twolegs and monsters. The patrol discovers a monster camp, and one of the monsters has chickens trapped in it, so they try to go up onto the monster to get them. When the Twoleg eventually comes to wake its monster, Blossomheart and the others leap down, unsuccessful. :More than a half moon later, SkyClan arrives at a lake and makes a camp there. There, Blossomheart goes with Hawkwing, Curlypaw, and Bellaleaf to explore the other side of the lake. She pokes around in some reeds by the lakeside and informs the other cats that they are voles in there. As she tries to hunt, the strange water-bird that they had heard making noise before attempt to attack the ginger-and-white warrior. Blossomheart and the rest of the patrol manage to fight it off, although the young she-cat receives a minor wound on her shoulder from the bird's talons. As they walk back to camp, Blossomheart speaks with Hawkwing, commenting that SkyClan has a future, and that if the lake they are at isn’t the right one, they must believe that they will find it, and that StarClan will guide them to it. :Many moons later, SkyClan decides to leave the lake and head in search of the other Clans. A moon and a half into the travels, they stop at a rocky hollow. Here, Blossomheart, along with several others, gets a mysterious illness that causes fever and bellyache. With Echosong gone and no medicine cat to treat the disease, it affects the four cats badly, and Blossomheart ends up lying limp and still. Fortunately, Echosong is able to find her way back to the Clan and treat the sick cats. Although Rileypool and Firefern die, Blossomheart manages to survive the sickness, but afterwards she is still weak and shaky. A few days later, when Sandynose and Fallowfern, long missing from SkyClan manage to reunite with the Clan, they mention that they went to Barley's barn and were pointed in the direction that the others went. Blossomheart runs up anxiously to question the two about how Cherrytail and Cloudmist are doing. :SkyClan travels around for two more moons before stopping again in a copse of oaks, and at this point Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, and Blossomheart sits beside Fallowfern and Bellaleaf during it. When Echosong announces a new vision that she believes means that they are meant to find the Clans, Blossomheart calls out that it's all very well, but they already knew that and the vision doesn't give them any guidance on what actually to do. Later at the meeting, Plumwilow's son Finpaw receives Blossomheart as a mentor. Finpaw bounces up to Blossomheart, excited to begin his apprentice training, and the ginger-and-white she-cat starts to demonstrate for him the hunter's crouch. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Blossomheart attends the rescue mission to Leafstar and Squirrelflight. Later, Squirrelflight spots Blossomheart, Sparrowpelt and Hawkwing on a hunting patrol. Hawkwing agrees to take her to their camp and orders Blossomheart to continue with the patrol. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :Blossompaw is a SkyClan apprentice, and her mentor is Bouncefire. She is part of a patrol that gets sticks from the woods with her mentor. Sharpclaw, the SkyClan deputy, sends Bella, one of the young cats wanting to join SkyClan, to join this patrol. Bella later talks about the patrol, saying Blossompaw helped her carry the longest stick. Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages